First Day Jitters
by WistfulCotton
Summary: Oneshot. Zero and Yuuki's first day attending Cross Academy.


* * *

**AN:** Just a drabble on how I think their first day in senior high at Cross Academy might have gone. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **Neither Vampire Knight nor any of its characters belong to me. Hino-sama is doing a far better job that I could ever do.

* * *

"Zero! What's taking you so long?" Yuuki called out from the next room.

Zero merely grunted in response, slowly continuing buttoning up his shirt.

"Come on Zero!" Her voice now could be heard right outside the bathroom door, he heard her twisting the knob, twisting and shaking it. "We're going to be late Zero!"

"You're going to break the lock if you're not careful Yuuki." He pointed it out in the most patient and levelheaded tone he could muster, but Yuuki didn't pay any attention, if anything, the rattling become fiercer.

"What's the hurry? We've got half an hour before we even have to be there." He muttered the words, yet clearly Yuuki heard them as she stopped shaking the knob.

"I know…I just wanted to get there early and make sure I don't miss anything. " She said it in a small wee voice specially designed to break down Zero's defenses against Yuuki Cross. "Are you doing this on purpose?" She let out a sniffle for extra effect.

Zero let out an ever suffering sigh and reached over and unlocked the door. "I'll be ready in a minute."

Yuuki, who had clearly no idea her pathetic little voice strategy had worked, started banging on the door once again.

"Zero!" She started shaking and twisting the door knob and swiftly the door swung open. Yuuki who had also been pushing her weight against the door came crashing into the bathroom and landed in a very surprised heap at Zero's feet. She looked up at him with an adorable look of surprise. Uninjured she recovered from her surprise quickly and grinned at him. "Ok! Let's go!"

"Wait my children!" The Chairman cried out excitedly as they tried leaving. "I need to take a photo to commend this auspicious day!!" Yuuki halted in the middle of her step and came to an abrupt halt in response, however Zero's response was instead to use his quick cat-like reflexes to grab her arm and push her out the door before the Chairman could catch them. "Ok! Later then!" He called out to the pair, waving his hand madly despite the fact that they were already out of sight.

Zero's enthusiasm for getting to school died the minute he got out the door.

"Come on! Yori-chan said she'd be waiting for me." Yuuki bounced with energy, now taking her turn to grab him by the arm, Yuuki tugged Zero the entire way and the two arrived in barely any time at all. Not that getting from the Chairman's residence to the School's hall took very long anyway. For Zero though, those few minutes had been torturous as Yuuki chatted away incessantly, he barely paid any attention until the words "Night Class" escape from her lips.

"What did you say?" The words came out harsher than he meant them to. Yuuki looked a bit startled. She chewed on her lip, trying to remember what she'd only said a moment ago, now that he had distracted her from her train of thought.

"Oh, I said, I wondered if we would get to see the Night Class. That was all." She gave him her cheery smile but Zero did not respond in kind, not that Yuuki expected him to anyway. However, the death glare she did get was unexpected and forced the cherry smile to drop from her face. "What's wrong?"

"I know you want to see your Hero Kaname Kuran, but we'd be both better off if we kept our distance their kind. Read your rulebook." Zero's expression brooked no argument, so Yuuki did not reply and kept her silence for the rest of the short walk.

There was a large crowd gathering outside the school hall where the commencement ceremony was to take place. Zero look over the crowds using his height to his advantage, he felt no sense of relief that there was no sign of the Night Class. No sooner did they arrive that Yuuki targeted her blonde best friend among the crowd. She slipped away from Zero and rushed over to hug her bestfriend. Yori returned Yuuki's fierce hug warmly. She looked over at the direction that Yuuki had come from.

"Is that your Zero-kun?" Her voice was filled with interest. Yuuki looked back at Zero whose head stood above most of the other students and nodded. "Introduce me to him!" Yori was filled with curiosity about the strange friend of Yuuki's, she almost expected him to have two heads and fangs for teeth from the amount of complaints Yuuki had about his wild temper and pigheaded stubbornness.

As Yori stealthily weaved through the crowd with Yuuki trailing behind, she could see Zero's handsome face receiving attention from other girls, although he seemed not to notice them at all. Yuuki had failed to mention Zero's good looks, but Yori supposed Yuuki rarely mentioned any of Zero's good points during her tirades.

When she finally reached Zero through the building crowd and she gave him a polite smile. Yori was a little peeved when he simply stared back at her like she was an alien of some kind. Yori looked behind her and saw Yuuki still struggling to make it pass the throng. Looks like she would have to introduce herself.

Yori bowed her head. "Hello, I'm Sayori Wakaba, I am a friend of Yuuki's, it's nice to meet you." Yuuki caught up to them, now red faced and breathing like she'd run a race. Zero ignored Yori in order to give Yuuki a withering glance. Yori was not impressed. "Kiryuu-kun! You should acknowledge someone when they introduce themselves to you."

Zero had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. He mutter an apology and said something about having to do something, before Yori could respond he had slipped away. Yori turned back to Yuuki, who had an expectant look on her face. "Well, he is certainly just as you described." Yuuki gave her best friend a bright grin and they walked into the hall together arm-in-arm.

Yuuki was only in her first class of the day and she already felt herself get a little sleepy. She had found it hard to sleep the night before because she could hardly contain her jubilation. The reality had been a bit less than exciting and now her high spirits had deflated somewhat. She put down her head on her desk to rest a little. A tightly rolled wad of paper hit her square in the back of the head. She swing backwards and gave Zero the mandatory glare.

He nodded toward the front of the class. Yuuki sat up as a student entered the class carrying a tray with a note on it. The teacher silently read the note, he looked up and spoke.

"Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu, you are asked to report to the headmaster's office immediately."

Zero smoothly got up, swept his books into his arm and was at the door before Yuuki even managed to finish packing her pens away. She briefly considered leaving everything behind, but the image of herself running back to this classroom and rushing to the next was daunting.

Zero walked swiftly toward the headmaster's office and forcing Yuuki to trot/half jog in order to keep up with his long strides. She was breathing a bit heavily by the time they arrived at steps of the building. Zero gave her a side long glance and suggested she ought to exercise a bit more and eat a bit less if walking tired her out so much. She would have slapped him on the back of his head had the Chairman not seemigly pop out of nowhere, camera in hand. Zero groaned.

"Is this all that you wanted us for?" He growled.

"No, I have some special news, but first, let me take a photo and then I'll tell you everything." The Chairman giggled. Zero started to turn back the other way, but Yuuki grabbed onto his shoulder and smiled for the camera. The Chairman quickly took his picture before Zero got away.

"Ok! Follow me." He led them to his office and sat down at a giant wooden desk. His expression became serious.

"Now I have a request of you two and it's something only you can do, so Zero, I'd like you to hear me out." He gave an meaningful look to the boy.

"As you know, we have a day class full of human students, curious, young and innocent students. And we have a Night Class, full of young, cute and adorable vampires. They're going to need protection, so as you two are the only ones aware of the Night Classes true nature, I want you to become the school guardians and enforce the school rules and boundaries…"

Zero who had started walking backwards as soon as he heard the word "protection". Yuuki had grabbed onto his arm to prevent a further retreat, but he started shaking his head emphatically.

"Oh hell no!" He growled. "No way! I do not want anything more to do with _them,_ I have enough contact with those creatures as it is!" His eyes flicked to Yuuki as he said this.

Yuuki on the other hand, let go of Zero and slapped her hands palm down on the desk and nodded emphatically.

"We'll do it!" She announced happily. Zero gaped at her.

"There is no way we two alone can do that kind of job." He protested. Just like that, Zero found himself inadvertently agreeing to become the school guardian with Yuuki. He should have known she would 

agree to it and there was just no way he was going to let her do it alone. "But we're going to need help. Two people cannot guard this monstrosity of a school campus.

The Chairman beamed at them and from his desk he presented two white arm bands with the logo of the school printed on them.

"This is the symbol of your status as guardians. Please use them when you are doing your duties." Yuuki greedily grabbed the arm band and pulled it onto her arm. "Yuuki, please only use it when you need to." Yuuki's face fell and she reluctantly took the arm band off and put it in her pocket.

"Good. Well, your first duty as guardians will be this evening just before dusk. I need you to ensure the changeover goes smoothly, that the Day Class keeps an appropriate distance from the Night Class. I'm certain it won't be any trouble at all!"

…

The Chairman was humming in the kitchen putting the final touches on his special dinner to celebrate his children's first day; he almost dropped the hot plate when the yelling erupted from the entrance. Yuuki and Zero had arrived back from their task. He rushed out to see Yuuki and Zero fall silent, Yuuki had her cheeks puffed out and red cheeked as she did whenever she was angry.

"What's going on my children?" The Chairman ventured.

As Zero started to walk off, Yuuki reached up and slapped him on the head from behind. "This fool says he's going to quit school! And it's only been the first day. Tell him he's stupid!"

"Zero?" He looked over at Zero who looked a bit like a bunny caught in a trap.

"I…was…only joking." The words were forced out of his mouth. His dry humour had gone over Yuuki's head and when she'd taken his statement so seriously it had irked him something wicked.

"Oh…" Yuuki went red and a sheepish look came over her face. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? You would have saved me a whole lot of worry!" She was constantly surprised whenever Zero tried to joke, she supposed it wasn't really his fault that he didn't have a very good sense of humour. "Well, now you've probably gone and scared away my appetite!"

The Chairman's face fell.

Zero rolled his eyes and walked toward the dining table."I doubt it." Yuuki's quick trot to the table proved her statement completely false.

"So how was your…" The Chairman's voice trailed off as he received a death glare from Zero. He definitely did not want to talk about_ that stampede of girls_, some things were better left unsaid until one has a better frame of mind...

The young vampire hunter truly hoped that the rest of the days were going to be a lot easier than this first one.

* * *

**AN:** Ok, this was a bit rushed, I've had this story floating in my head for quite a while and had to get out so I can focus on other stuff. Even so, your Harsh but Honest Critism would be appreciated! Please review!

* * *


End file.
